


Twin Suns

by GrareRocin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Romances, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrareRocin/pseuds/GrareRocin
Summary: a thinly veiled extremely short story about reylo.  a stream of consciousness that came to me while cooking dinner lol. Update:  I thought it might be fun to give a  short, fairytale retelling of some of the other star wars romances.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Reylo

Reylo  
Once upon a time there was prince from a royal family descended from great jedi knights. Shunning his noble heritage, he left his family after being led astray by an evil wizard. One day the prince met a beautiful empress. She too had shunned her family heritage as her grandfather had been a cruel & ruthless ruler. Smitten with her, many times the prince asked for her hand & many times she refused, citing she would only give her hand to a right, noble prince. Upon hearing this the prince decided to return to his family's righteous & honorable ways in hopes this would please his beloved empress. After witnessing a selfless act by the prince, the empress finally agreed to take the prince's hand, sealing their bond with true love's kiss. Overjoyed, The Prince smiled & died happy in her arms. 

The End


	2. Anidala

Anidala 

A long time ago, far far away, lived a young boy and his mother who were servants for the village merchant. The boy often hoped to one day free himself and his mother from their life of slavery. One day a young lady travelling through the village arrived at the merchant's store. The boy wondered if she was an angel because she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The noble lady was accompanied by two escorts, knights of the jedi order. The elder jedi knight saw that this young boy was special, and offered to train him in the ways of a jedi knight. With a heavy heart his mother agreed to let the boy go train with the jedi in hope that he would have a better life. Many years passed as the boy grew, training with jedi and becoming a brave knight. but he never forgot about his mom, nor the beautiful young lady. 

One day , he along with a fellow knight of the jedi order, were sent on a mission to protect a royal, a beauteous queen who was none other than his angel. Smitten with her, he made a solemn vow to protect the life of his queen at all costs. His heroic deeds in service to the queen caused her to become smitten with him. they fell in love and in secret, they wed. Time past with no one discovering their secret. Eventually, the greatest moment of his life arrived when the queen revealed she was with child. Unfortunately, the queen died in childbirth. the jedi knight was inconsolable. in spite of his vow to protect her life at all costs, his beloved angel died. in his grief, he turned his wrath upon the jedi knights. Once their staunchest ally, now their most fearsome foe, leaving death and destruction in his wake. consumed with rage, he was unaware that his wife had in fact gave birth to twins, who survived. the jedi order decided to keep the children secret, raised separately, unaware of each other, safe from their father's evil ways. the girl was raised a princess in the royal house of Organa, and the boy was raised a farmer by an aunt and uncle. But as fate would have it, their paths would cross again.


	3. Carrison

Carrison 

Long ago, far far away, the princess from the house of Organa was captured and taken prisoner by the dreaded fallen knight. She secretly sent her most loyal envoys to ask for help from a jedi who had survived the fallen knight's onslaught. The old jedi brought along the princess' brother, who was on a quest to become a jedi. They sought passage to her kingdom aboard a pirate's ship. Upon their arrival , the pirate reluctantly agreed to aid the old jedi knight and the princess' brother in rescuing her from the fallen knight . At first the princess thought the pirate a scoundrel who couldn't be trusted. The pirate was determined to prove her wrong as he had become smitten with the brave beautiful princess and wished to woo her. His many virtuous deeds done in her honour, soon won her favor and she became enamoured with the pirate. However, the pirate was betrayed and taken prisoner. The princess and her brother, went to rescue him from the Hutt highwaymen. Upon freeing him, the princess and the pirate confessed their love for each other. as part of the alliance they defeated the wicked emperor's regime. The princess and the pirate soon were wed, and had a son whom they named after the old jedi. 

the end


	4. Farm Hand

Farm Hand 

The fallen knight died after he killed the emperor to save the life of his son, the farmer turned young jedi. There was peace thru out the kingdoms but not everyone was at peace. One beautiful young dame was not happy to see the end of the regime. The dame was bestowed the title, "emperor's hand" for her cunning, guileful deeds on behalf of the evil ruler, and had lost her station, blaming the young jedi. She swore she would seek revenge on the young jedi and make him pay. Many years later, while working aboard the ship of a privateer, she came across the young jedi unconscious, adrift in his ship. The dame wished to seek revenge but the privateer forbade her, wanting instead to hold him for ransom. The young jedi escaped and the privateer was captured. She sought out the young jedi to help free the privateer and the young jedi agreed to aid her with her quest. She never forgot his valiant deed and later returned the favor, aiding him on a quest to defeat a mad jedi. The young jedi gifted her with a family heirloom as a token of his admiration. Their paths crossed again and again over the years, each time becoming more enamored with each other. One day the young jedi asked for her hand. she agreed and they were wed. She joined her husband in the jedi order and soon gave birth to a son, whom they named after the old jedi who had trained him. 

The End


End file.
